Patients undergoing complex or prolonged medical care often receive multiple medications that are infused via various mechanisms including, for example, intravenous (IV) therapies, patient controlled analgesia, and syringe therapies. As the number of infusions for a particular patient, so does the complexity from a caregiver perspective. The caregiver needs to know when and what new medications are due, what specimens have been collected, when lab results are ready, the indications from the lab results, and the like. Furthermore, with large number of infusions, difficulties can also arise with regard to complete and accurate charge capture.